


The One Where Suga Kabedons Daichi in the Storage Room, Then Sits and Cries on Him

by kiki_chu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, locked in a storage room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: When the door of the equipment room clicks shut, Suga knows this might be his last change to get his feeling for Daichi through to his captain.





	The One Where Suga Kabedons Daichi in the Storage Room, Then Sits and Cries on Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleigh/gifts).



> Written for a friend's prompt: AU where they get locked in a storage closet together while working overtime and nobody will rescue them until morning. I pretty much only took the in the storage closet until morning part though.

When he heard the door click shut, Suga knew that this was his chance, maybe his last chance. He went to the door and twisted the handle, jiggling it and pushing against the door futilely.

“Daichi, I think we’ve been locked in.” Suga looked back to where Daichi was storing the rest of the equipment they had volunteered to put away.

Daichi dropped the nets he was holding and took couple of steps, covering the small area of the storage room quickly. Suga rattled the handle again.

“I thought after those girls got locked in last year they fixed all the doors so this wouldn’t happen again.”

“Apparently they haven’t gotten to this room just yet.” 

He walked over to the blue mats stacked on the side of the room and sat down with a sigh. When it seemed like Daichi wasn’t going to follow him, Suga patted the mat next to him. Daichi thumped down, and the sudden weight caused Suga to fly up a little. Suga laughed a little, but Daichi didn’t even crack a smile.

Suga nudged his friend. “What’s wrong. You’re not scared, are you?”

“We’re going to have to wait until morning to be let out. We can’t even expect someone to come looking for us with your parents are out of town and mine just not waiting up for me.” Daichi sat back and ran his fingers through his hair. “Why did we tell them we’d take care of everything? We should have at least had Sensei stay.”

“Think of it this way, at least it’s us and not the first years or Kiyoko. For us it’s like a sleep over, right Captain?”

“True enough, Vice Captain.” Daichi sighed and slouched backwards against the wall. “This might be the last time we’ll be able to experience something like this.”

Suga was very aware of that. Soon enough there would be no end to the demands on their time: training, tournaments, finals, entrance exams and graduation. They would be run ragged between the final obligations as high school students. And after that…

If he was going to tell Daichi about his feelings, now was the chance. They were alone, and no matter how awkward Daichi felt there was no way for him to escape. And that’s exactly what Suga needed, because Daichi had rejected his confession before, sort of. 

At the end of last year’s training camp, while collecting balls around the court, Suga had blurted his feels for Daichi. Exhaustion hadn’t dulled Suga’s anxiety over his unexpected confession, and he had felt swamped by his own nerves. But Daichi had acted as though his confession was a joke and had escaped back to the rest of the team. Suga had been hurt and far too embarrassed to correct Daichi’s misimpression. A week later and they were over their awkwardness and back to interacting as usual, but they had never spoken about it again.

Suga thought he would never be able to convey his feelings for his friend. Just thinking about doing so reminded him of what Daichi’s rejection had felt like. Wouldn’t being turned down hurt even more if Daichi knew what he was doing? But recently Suga had been thinking about how their high school days were coming to and end, and how frequently would they see each other then? Even if they went to the same college, even if they joined another team together, how much time did Suga have left with Daichi if he allowed things to stay as things were? Were his feels going to die a pitiful death, unvoiced and unacknowledged?

“I’m glad it’s us stuck in here though.”

Suga’s breath caught at Daichi’s words. “Oh?”

“Yeah. Can you imagine me getting stuck alone for hours on end with Hinata?” Daichi chuckled.

Suga imagined the hours of Daichi and Hinata cycling between Hinata’s exuberance, Daichi getting tired of it and snapping, and Hinata cowering in fear, and laughed a little as well.

“Although I guess getting stuck with you is troublesome in its own way.”

After three years Suga thought he would be used to Daichi’s oblivious flirting, but no. It was as effective as the day that Suga realized he was attracted to his best friend.

“I don’t think I’m that bad,” Suga managed to say.

Daichi grinned at Suga over his shoulder, that beautiful, carefree smile that was forever a fresh arrow to Suga’s heart. “You can’t fool me, Suga. You’re constantly getting up to something. Like how you’ll wait a second before calming Asahi down when he begins panicking over something stupid. I don't know if I’d be able to handle it if you get bored with me being the only target around.”

Well that was true enough so there wasn’t much Suga could say about that. Suga was aware that most people thought of him as a one-dimensionally kind boy. They were unaware that he often used that impression as a shield when he was feeling mischievous.

“Remember last year when you told me you liked me?” Daichi looked away. ”That was maybe the one time I’ve seen you take your joking too far.”

Suga sat up straight. “That wasn’t a joke!” He stared at his fisted hands in his lap, his nails slowly dug tiny red crescents into his palm.

“Suga?”

“I wasn’t joking when I said I like you.” He wanted to see how Daichi was reacting, but he was afraid to actually look.

“Come on, this isn’t funny.” Daichi shifted slightly away from Suga on the mat.

That was the last straw. Suga’s head snapped up and he flipped over on the mat, coming onto his knees over Daichi’s lap with hands on the wall on either side of Daichi’s head. He looked Daichi in the eyes. Daichi’s eyes were wide with surprise, his mouth was slightly parted. Suga’s mind was racing, but he couldn’t quite read what Daichi was thinking.

“I’m not trying to be funny. I like you. You keep saying I’m joking or making fun of you, and it hurts. How can I make you believe me?” Tears started welling in his eyes, and he couldn’t maintain eye contact any longer. “I don’t need you to like me back. I just want you to believe me.”

“Hey, don’t cry!” 

A warm hand cupped Suga’s cheek, but that only made him cry in earnest. A sob shuddered through him, and his knees weakened causing Suga to sit on Daichi’s lap.

“Aw, come on.” Suddenly arms wrapped around Suga, bring him closer to Daichi’s chest. Suga found himself sniffling in Daichi’s shoulder “You… like me. I believe you, okay.”

Suga gave a watery laugh, but his tears wouldn’t stop. An arm settled around Suga’s waist, and Daichi’s other hand began stroking through the short grey strands of Suga’s hair.

“You’re so stupid, Daichi.” The effect of his insult was probably lessened by his having to pause for a sob halfway through.

“Yeah, I am an idiot. I couldn’t even tell that you had feelings for me, even though we’re always together. I don’t even know why you’d like an idiot like me.”

He had mostly cried himself out so Suga lay limply against Daichi, letting himself be comforted while the occasional sob escaped him. He worried about his tears and snot getting on Daichi’s clothes for a moment, but the thought slipped from his mind as soon as it occurred.

“Because you’re nice like this.” Suga said. “Even when you’re acting stern you’ll suddenly become all warm and comforting. How could I not come to like you, idiot.”

They sat in silence for a minute then, “hey Suga, will you look at me?”

Suga reluctantly peeled his face from Daichi’ shoulder and sat back onto Daichi’s knees. He really didn’t want Daichi to see his face; he was sure his face was blotchy, and his eyes were probably red and swollen. He probably didn’t look attractive in the slightest.

This wasn’t at all how he planned on doing this.

Daichi laid his hand on Suga’s left cheek this time, his thumb brushing the mole under his eye. The look in his eyes was warm, and Suga felt himself calming. No matter how intimidating people claimed Daichi was, Suga always found there to be something so very reassuring about him. Daichi was someone you could count on, on and off the volleyball court.

“Look, if you confess to me all of a sudden, even I’m not sure how to respond right away...”

“Do you hate it?” Suga asked before Daichi could say anything further. “Are you grossed out since I’ve been think about you this way all this time?”

“Not really. It’s kind of a nice feeling actually. I’m flattered, and of course I would never hate you, Suga.” Daichi looked away for a moment before meeting Suga’s eyes again. There was a firm resolve in his eyes and even the hand on Suga’s cheek felt more confident. “What I’m trying to say is... can we… try?”

“Try?” Suga had been prepared for rejection from the start, but now he couldn’t help but feel hope rising within him.

Daichi looked flustered, and he flailed with his free hand although the other remained on Suga’s cheek.

“Like… dating? To see where it goes?”

This was beyond all of Suga’s hopes. He had planned to confess because keeping his feelings to himself had come to feel that pretending they didn’t exist. He had just wanted validation.

“Really?”

“Look, we’ve already agreed that I’m an idiot. There’s no way that I’d be able to figure out my feelings by just thinking about them. You already had to go this far to make me realize how you feel. If we date, maybe I’ll sort things out faster.”

“You aren’t just saying this because you don’t want to turn me down?” Suga managed a glare.

“No!” Daichi let out a breath. “How I prove it to you?”

“Kiss me.” Even Suga couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Daichi looked at Suga from beneath his lashes, it was a look Suga had never seen before. “And if I do, you’ll believe me?”

Suga nodded, wondering what happened to his stance of not expecting anything.

The hand on his face glided over his cheek to cradle the back of Suga’s head, fingers weaving through the short strands of his hair. Daichi’s other arm went back around Suga’s waist, curling up his waist until Daichi’s hand rest just beneath his shoulder blades. Daichi’s hands gently pressed, and Suga leant forward willingly. Suga’s eyes fluttered shut as Daichi’s face came close.

First came a light brush of Daichi’s lips, gentle and hesitant. Suga let out a pleased sigh. Then Daichi pressed forward, pressing their lips together more firmly. Suga thought that Daichi’s kiss was just like him, reassuring and so warm. They remained like that for a moment, two. Then Daichi moved back.

Suga opened his eyes and stared at Daichi.

“So-” Daichi’s voice was off-pitch. He cleared his throat and tried again. “So there. Boyfriends, right?” A cherry red blush spread across Daichi’s cheekbones.

Suga could feel the blood rushing to his face to form a matching flush. “Right.”

Daichi nodded. His arms moved again, readjusting Suga so that he was seated, legs together, across Daichi’s lap, leaned against his chest. He pushed Suga’s head down onto the shoulder Suga hadn’t cried all over and then looped his arms around Suga’s waist.

“Go to sleep. Even if we’re stuck in here overnight we still have practice tomorrow, Koushi.”

Daichi rested his head on top Suga’s, and Suga wondered if his boyfriend - boyfriend! - was actually able to fall asleep so easily. As for Suga, he didn’t know if his pounding heart would allow it. Listening to Daichi’s steady breaths and feeling his body heat, Suga slowly began settling down. After school, practice, and this nerve wracking encounter, exhaustion was finally setting in leaving Suga snuggling drowsily into Daichi’s shoulder.

Absently, Suga wondered if he should tell Daichi that the door wasn’t actually locked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed ❤


End file.
